Três
by x aprendiz de ilusionista
Summary: Dizem que é o número perfeito. :: Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu; Triângulo amoroso. Baseada em fatos reais. ::


.

TRÊS

.

* * *

**Take me out tonight** where there's music and there's people who are** young and alive**.

Driving in your car **I never, never, want to go home**. Because I **haven't** got one anymore.

* * *

**( Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu; )**

* * *

CAPÍTULO UM

**x Take me out tonight;**

* * *

.

Ela estava na cozinha, enchendo um copo com água, procurando no armário onde enfiara o açúcar.

Encher o copo de doce era desnecessário. Ela sabia. Todos sabiam. Havia uma cartela de antidepressivos zombeteiros bem ao lado capazes de acalmar até um rinoceronte, se pego de jeito. Infelizmente, eles não eram para ela. Imaginou que talvez se tomasse um só, não fizesse falta. Ele jamais perceberia.

Apanhou os comprimidos e ficou encarando aquelas passagens só de ida à terra da felicidade. Pareciam rir de sua indecisão. Então baixou a cartela e estalou a embalagem para pegar um comprimido. Um apenas. Não para si mesma. Agarrou o copo, o comprimido e saiu da cozinha. Juugo a esperava na sala de estar.

— Karin — O homem parecia ter visto a Santa Virgem Imaculada, trazendo nas mãos a Santíssima Redenção — Graças a deus.

Sentou-se em frente a ele, na pequena mesa redonda, cruzando as pernas ao passar para suas mãos o comprimido. Por um momento, jurou que ele engoliria a cápsula branca e azul, do tamanho de uma moeda, assim, no seco. Então ele tomou o copo num tapa, tossindo engasgado em seguida.

— Juugo — Uma pontada de pena apenas — Você devia, sabe...

— Passar em casa e trocar de roupa — Ladrou uma risada agonizante, tombando a cabeça nos braços — Mas cá estou, fedendo mais que um gambá.

— Não era isso que...

— Mas eu precisava falar com alguém, sabe? Alguém que entendesse.

Suspirou.

— Eu entendo.

Oh, ela _entendia. _Entendia bem demais.

Nas férias do ano que passara, aquele em que enfim arranjara um emprego para cobrir as contas no fim do mês, ela fora à Ardee, Irlanda, passar umas semanas com uma amiga, na casa da irmã dela. Se isso era complicado, mais ainda era pensar que passara todo aquele tempo indo a festas beneficentes e cantando num karaokê de beira de estrada.

Ardee não tinha mais do que nove mil habitantes, muito menos do que a pequena Valera, onde vivia no Maine, mas era um lugarzinho aconchegante e protetor. Isso se você tirasse as praias pedregulhentas, cinzentas e reforçadas com melancolia. Era desesperador pensar que estava passando seu verão ali, ao invés de qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

E, para melhorar, estava frio como o diabo. Então ela acabava sempre comprando uma garrafa de vodca russa e indo molhar os pés no mar da Irlanda.

Num desses dias de bebedeira, eles se conheceram.

Juugo era um cara grande, ela percebeu ao olhar para ele de ponta cabeça. Não daqueles com banha escorregando para fora da calça, andando com o coração afogado em gordura, imaginando se deveria ou não puxar o gatilho de um ataque cardíaco. Não esse tipo de cara grande. Fazia mais o tipo musculoso. Grande como um armário, alto, com músculos saltando por baixo da camiseta como colinas repentinas num planalto. Tinha um rosto nulo, sem sorrisos, e um topete ruivo brilhante como fogueira de acampamento.

Perguntou se ela estava bem. Talvez tenha dito isso porque ela estava caída de costas na praia, com a camisa encharcada pela maré que subia, e não dava mostras de acordar.

Certo. Excelente começo.

Apesar dos pesares ele pagou a ela um café. E os dois conversaram. Ou melhor, ela falou. Ele apenas ouviu.

Ele falava pouco, ouvia muito, dava uns sorrisos ocasionais. Tinha uma voz grave, funda, arrastada e irresistivelmente tentadora. Acabou sabendo que ele também era do Maine. _"Mundo pequeno esse, não?"_, com mais risadas. Viera passar as férias num lugar tranquilo, e deixar a mente serena.

Mais tarde ela entenderia que _deixar a mente serena _poderia querer dizer _esperar a poeira baixar nos Estados Unidos, docinho. Ou você acha que alguém vem à Irlanda nas férias quando não está com problemas com a polícia? _Mas só mais tarde mesmo. Por enquanto ela estava muito feliz em achar companhia melhor em Ardee do que a boa e velha Stolichnaya.

Namoraram por sete meses. E sete meses foi tempo o bastante para que ela descobrisse o significado de _serenidade _para Juugo. Também de descobrir que ele fazia visitas ocasionais a um tal Dr. Lowery, a respeito de distúrbios psiquiátricos. Mas ela não se importava em absoluto. Era deixada de fora de tudo, não havia qualquer ligação entre eles que pudesse manchar sua ficha criminal, e estava absolutamente apaixonada. Juugo era culto e responsável. Sempre que falava com ele, Karin tinha a impressão de ser uma idiota completa.

Muito mais tarde — mais ainda do que levara para descobrir certos negócios ilegais — Karin descobriu que ele não a amava.

Oh não, esperem_,_ _disso_ ela já sabia.

Quando você beija alguém todos os dias e sente em sua boca o gosto do desprezo, sabe que há algo errado. Sabe que não há amor. Karin sabia. Mas não sabia os motivos _reais _da coisa toda. Porque, vejam bem, ela o _amava_. Podia amar pelos dois, e fora isso que viera fazendo durante sete meses de namoro, sem jamais falar em compromisso. Podia sustentar tudo aquilo sozinha. Segui-lo por aí como uma sombra esquálida, sempre posta de lado e nunca digna de atenção.

Mas não podia suportar a ideia de ser traída.

Juugo tinha outra pessoa, mas não como naqueles casos de maridos que arrumam esposas que não sabem da existência uma da outra. Não. Ele não tocara nem uma vez o objeto de seu desejo. Apenas amava. Platonicamente. Incondicionalmente. E isso era tão certo quanto o céu era azul.

Acabou que numa discussão terrível ela descobriu que era a válvula de escape de um amor nunca correspondido. Por uma pessoa do sexo masculino.

— Eu entendo, Juugo.

Droga, ela entendia _mesmo. _Entendia como era quebrar o coração nessas brincadeiras da vida.

— Eu nunca pensei que... Droga, Karin. — Ele jogou mais água para dentro, e ela imaginou que talvez ambos precisassem de uma Stolichnaya — Nunca pensei que isso pudesse fugir de controle.

_Kimimaro_. Era um nome bonito, comum, e saiu no noticiário de manhã, com uma imagem pouco reveladora, assassinado numa loja de conveniências. Karin, que estava passando as compras num caixa do mercado, soltou uma exclamação tão aguda que a balconista perguntou se estava tudo bem. _"Sim, claro". _Trêmula, passou o pacote de cookies pra frente. Mas não estava nada bem. Não mesmo.

— Ninguém pensou. — Torceu as mãos, precisando de algo para amortecer o cérebro — Quer beber alguma coisa?

Juugo negou. Pelo cheiro, beber era tudo o que vinha fazendo.

— Vou pegar pra mim então. — Levantou.

Juugo a segurou com firmeza.

— Karin.

Ela sentiu o peso do mundo nas costas antes de voltar-se para ele devagar. Seu rosto cansado implicava em pedidos. E ela sabia exatamente o que ele pediria. Apenas não estava muito certa de que poderia negar.

— Preciso ficar por um tempo.

— Juugo...

— É só por um tempo. Até as coisas se ajeitarem — _E a poeira baixar, não vê? Como em Ardee, Karin. Como em Ardee. Nós vamos ficar juntos de novo, que tal pra você?_

— Juugo, você sabe que...

— Eu preciso desse tempo, Karin. Faça isso pela nossa amizade.

E, nos olhos dele, ela viu tudo se repetindo. O conto era o mesmo agora, não era? Ela iria juntar os pedaços até que estivesse inteiro de novo, então ele sairia por aquela porta sem nem olhar para trás.

— Tudo bem.

Mas ela nunca se importou, mesmo.

Soltou-se e correu para a cozinha, deixando-o sozinho na sala de estar.

Bebeu tanto aquela noite que era bem capaz de esquecer o caminho para o quarto. Mas não se esqueceria que o nome era Kimimaro.

_Ki-mi-ma-ro._

E de que não havia lugar para ela nessa história.

* * *

**x Where there's music and there's people who are young and alive;**

* * *

Baseada em sentimentos reais. hm.\


End file.
